


Teacher's Pet

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hikaru might be a brat, but as dumb as he is, it's become abundantly clear that he really does like Inoo, and Inoo can't help liking him, too. </i> <b>warnings:</b> The subject of this fic is a high school student kissing his teacher and vice versa; if that makes you uncomfortable, please proceed with caution!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Inoo is Hikaru's high school math teacher! Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

"Now I can be the student crushing on their teacher," Hikaru says with a sly grin, his mouth still centimeters from Inoo's even as he wobbles on his toes to be the same height. He's close enough that Inoo can't even really see him clearly, per se, but even at this distance, there's something stupidly endearing about the whole thing, about the earnestness with which he approaches Inoo even in his teenage brattiness. The thought makes Inoo's heart squeeze in his chest in a way that he thinks he understands but really doesn't want to-- after years of condemning teachers doing anything he saw as inappropriate with students, here he is, letting himself be kissed by one (actively kissing one, if he's really honest with himself) and feeling a great deal more than just fond in a teacherly way towards him. He's a mess, he thinks, somewhere in the back of his mind, but a moment later, when Hikaru kisses him again, he decides that that's another thought for another time, because right now, kissing Hikaru is much more pressing. 

"And what were you before, then?" he asks only slightly breathlessly when they part again, deciding that teasing Hikaru is distinctly more pleasant than considering how he's probably a total creep for going along with this. He can't help himself when it comes to Hikaru, can't resist that stupid, playful look he gets when they're together. "All those times you stayed after class to ask for extra help and told me the problem was in your pants… you can't possibly expect me to believe that that wasn't a crush!" And he can't resist giving Hikaru a teasing shove on the shoulder, no matter how un-teacherly that is… after all, Hikaru deserves it for being so out of line all the time! 

Hikaru, for his part, looks totally unapologetic, and shrugs without making any attempt to move away from Inoo. "Before I was just attracted to my devastatingly hot math teacher~" he replies, though his grin defies the cool air he's trying to effect. "But now that I know that he likes me, too, it's definitely a crush." 

He's still trying to look cool, but his eyes shift to meet Inoo's, and when Inoo looks back into them, he can see, ever so slightly, a flicker of hesitance there, and while maybe he won't admit it later, it's definitely the last straw in totally destroying his will power. Hikaru might be a brat, might be a pain in the ass, might be that annoying kid who asks questions after class only to make innuendoes no matter how many times Inoo tells him to get out, might be that stupid teenager who has the gall to write lewd things on his palms so that when he raises his hand Inoo is caught off guard right in the middle of his lecture, might be just about the most aggravating student in the world, but as dumb as he is, it's become abundantly clear that he really does like Inoo, and Inoo can't help liking him, too. 

And so, as much as he feels like maybe he's going to regret this later, he kisses Hikaru on the lips one more time-- or really, for the first time, because those first few kisses totally weren't his fault!-- before pulling back slightly to meet Hikaru's eyes with a grin of his own as he replies, "Well, in that case, I suppose you might have to stay after class for extra help, after all."


End file.
